Last Promise
by Demonex
Summary: Frisk seeks help from Sans and tells him everything about what she did and about Chara. Can sans save Frisk from Chara?


Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale

000000

The sun was right above the horizon slowly moving down to touch it. Both Frisk and Sans were sitting on the cliff that they come out of only a week ago. Sans looks over at Frisk who was sitting a bit away looking down "Whats the matter kid? You invited me out here to see the sunset and yet you look so sad? Whats wrong"

"I-I'm so sorry Sans" Frisk said as tears began to stream down her face, her arm quickly trying to rub the tears away

"Its ok Frisk, so tell me whats wrong? I am a _Bone_ afide friend after all" Sans gave a smile

Frisk laughed lightly at the skeletons bad joke but looks up at him still teary eyed "Sans, can you promise something?"

Sans shook his head "Sorry kid i don't like making promises, though the last one i made about humans really didn't turn out that bad" He gave Frisk a wink trying anything to cheer her up

"I know but you said someone who enjoys a bad joke couldn't be all bad" Frisk said trying to laugh but it sounded really forced "Sans promise me when that sun goes down that you'll...you'll...Kill Me" Frisk hung her head her hair covering her eyes

Sans was taken back by Frisk's sudden request "W-what are you talking about Frisk, please tell me your joking"

Despite Sans not being able to see Frisk's eyes he could see the tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry Sans, I'm so sorry I should never of done it. I should of listened to you and stopped but becasue of me...becasue of me...Everyone will die again!"

"Frisk, kiddo get a hold of yourself. No one is dead were all right here for you, You saved us from the underground and now here we all are on the surface thanks to you. Maybe we should head back your probably just tired" Sans felt a little nervous by what she was saying he didn't know what to tell her or anything

Frisk stood up as the sun was starting to slowly disappear beyond the horizon "To me this isn't the first time everyone has com to the surface, for me this is the third. After the first time I reset everything to see what else there was. Learn more about everyone: what made them mad, what made them happy, what they found funny, everything. Then I took one last reset and" Frisk pulled a knife she had hidden and pointed it at Sans "I killed everyone. Toriel, Papyrus, Everyone. You tried to stop be you killed me Sans to stop me warning me of something. But I thought I was above it all, I could reset if anything bad happen I thought I was above the consequences. Sans I should of listened to you, if i did then none of this would of happened." Frisk kept crying at everyword she spoke Sans tried to speak but Frisk quickly cut her off "You are very strong Sans, but after I killed you and moved on killing Asgore. I awoke something else, something that destroyed everything and prevented me from resetting. I could only reset if i allowed it to take my soul, thinking i could undo everything I agreed but when we came to the surface a second time, I killed everyone after a week. That is why" Frisk dove straight at Sans attempting to half heartrendingly stab him as he quickly got up and dodged "Sans no more resets. Kill me Sans please, I don't want to kill everyone again!"

"Frisk I" Sans kept dodging and Frisk was crying and swinging wildly but when the last light of the sun disappeared Frisk stabbed directly for Sans's chest only for him to dodge but when she pulled her arm back towards her she only smiled and lifted her head "W-who are you?"

Frisk's eyes were red as she smiled "Oh ,that's the look of something who is surprised to see me. Hello Sans, I'm Chara we met before. Well actually you don't remember because last we met I had already cut you open hehehe" Chara began furiously attacking Sans with the knife as he drew up some bones to defend himself from the attack "That's more like it Sans, I remember I will always remember how you killed me Twenty-Eight times. Each time with a remark about how good at your job you are" Sans's eye glows blue as he throws Chara back "Hehe though it's cute. I know everything. Your Gaster Blasters, your abilities and your attack patterns and since you have no memory of it you feel no hate towards me and to you this is our first fight so you can't bare to hurt me hahaha!" Chara keeps charging forward "If all you do is dodge your gonna get tired and then I'll have you"

"Kiddo, I hate making promises" Sans sighs and instead opens in arms

"Showing mercy? Ha like i would fall for that again" Chara attacks again as her blade goes right into Sans gut "you didn't dodge? Hahaha that's just like your brother when he thought he could spare me. Wait what are you doing?"

Sans's arms wrap around Chara as he holds her "It must of been rough on you kiddo and despite everything you say you did, The frisk i know right now is one that is my friend"

A bright light appeared behind Chara "Wait what is that?" She could see the shadow the light was making and turned her head only to see the Gaster Blaster having fired "No, No, Reset, Reset Reset RESET!" Chara screamed and nothing would happen and the blaster hits them both. Chara falls flat on her face as San's lands on his back. "Da..mnit" the red from her eyes faded and as she now smiled "Thank...you...Sans and...I'm sorry"

Sans coughed and smiled "Don't mention it kid. Hey..lets..go to Grillby's...I heard...they finally...opened one...near...by"

"I...would...l...o...v...e..." Frisk couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes closed and both bodies began to disappear under the stars.


End file.
